Mask of Order
by legendarytoast7
Summary: One day, Link received a letter form the Happy Mask Salesman. He gave Link a mask that allows him to go to other worlds, but he cannot control where it brings him. He soon meets up with Mario and Sonic, who try to help Link return home. Rated T for violence, blood, & gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter 1

One calm morning in Hyrule, when all was quiet, Link was awakened by the sound of a horse screeching. He tried to ignore it, but the sound grew increasingly bothersome.

What is she so worked up about? He thought over the sound of her screams. Maybe she's scared.

He got out of his bed and stretched his arms. He hurried outside. He opened the door to find the postman, holding a letter loosely in his hand.

"Sorry Link, when I was delivering mail, I tripped on a rock and fell on your horse while it was asleep." The postman was speaking quickly.

Epona had begun to calm down at the sight of her master.

"It's okay," Link replied. "I needed to wake up anyway."

The postman looked like he was glad to hear that. "Oh, while I'm here, I have a letter for you." He handed Link the letter in his hand.

"Thanks." Link looked at the letter and turned it over to find the address, but to his surprise it wasn't there. He glared down at the envelope. "Do you know who sent this?"

"No, I don't. Sorry Link, but I have to go." He started to jog along the road.

Link stood there and thought. Who would send a letter without a return address? He turned it back to the front. He saw a small emblem on the bottom left corner. It looked like an odd smiley face inside of a circle.

Link returned inside. He sat down at his desk and ripped open the letter.

The letter read: 'Dearest Link, I have found something that might interest you. I would appreciate if you would come to see it. I am on Death Mountain. Sincerely, Happy Mask Salesman.* P.S. Bring your sword.'

"What an odd letter," Link said to himself. "But I have nothing better to do."

Link prepared to go.


	2. Chapter 2:The Happy Mask Salesman

Chapter 2

Link was riding Epona to Death Mountain while eating the last piece of toast for his breakfast. He was over half way there. He could see the mountain by now. He began to think to himself. How did he know my name? How did he know my address? Who names their child Happy Mask Salesman? He was near the base of the mountain at this point. He pulled the reins on Epona and she came to an instant stop. He dismounted and started to stride towards the mountain.

He could see a strange looking man standing at the base. He wore short purple pants and a purple shirt that was covered by a cloak that was also purple. His shoes had pointed tips. He wore a golden shoulder-dress and matching golden bracelets. He had red hair. On his back he wore a large backpack with many masks dangled off of it. His face was covered with a huge smile.

"Hello Link, I thought you would be late."

Chills crept down Links back. "How do you know my name?"

The man began to chuckle.

Link was frightened even further with each laugh, "Please answer."

"I do not mean to frighten you, I deeply apologize," He said in a calm tone. "I knew you in your past life."

"Why do you need me here?" Link was ready to use his sword.

"I have something for you inside one of the Death Mountain caves. I need your help to retrieve it."

I should follow him to see what I can manage to get out of it, and if the crazy salesman tries to pull something I can surely take him down easily.

"I accept your offer sir."

The smile on the Happy Mask salesman's face grew larger. "Fantastic! Follow Me."


	3. Chapter 3: Battle against Yaju

Chapter 3

The two of them were walking down a long cavern, lit only by a torch that stood firmly in the Mask Salesman's left hand. The only sound in the cave was the salesman's mumbling and laughter.

Link was becoming uneasy about the current situation and wanted to run, but he couldn't. There is no telling what could lie outside the sphere of light.

Before long they reached a giant iron door. It had some form of Goron writing on the wall near it. Link could not read it, though he wanted to.

"Have your sword ready," The salesman stated. "The one who possesses the mask you seek lies behind this door."

Link nodded his head in confirmation.

Together they pushed the heavy door open. There was a loud creak coming from the metal door hinges. They stepped inside. The door shut itself behind them.

The room would have been pitch-black if it wasn't for the torches on the wall. The room was circular. On the other side of the room there was a pedestal with a mask sitting comfortably on it.

Link had his sword ready as he stepped forward. The instant he did a humongous beast fell from the ceiling. It landed as if it were a cat. It happened so quickly Link fell to the ground with shock.

"Get up Link!"

Link jumped out of the way just in time.

The beast had six limbs, each ending with dark daggers of claws. It was as red as blood. On it's back it wore scales made of a dark iron. It's face was shielded by a heavy helmet. All that was visible was its yellow eyes. It had a tail tipped with a sharp blade.

The salesman giggled "His name is Yaju! Isn't he amazing!"

Link tried to ignore him as he prepared to battle.

Yaju's giant arm came hurling down at Link. Link jumped out of the way, but the skin on his left arm was punctured from the claw. Blood began to drip from his arm.

"Darn it! How am I supposed to beat him?"

"Don't let him cut you Link!"

The other arm came down towards him. This time Link jumped quickly to the other side of the arm. From there he cut Yaju's huge vein. Blood came gushing in every direction. Yaju let out a shriek. He fell onto the hard brick ground. A huge thud came from his head.

Yaju returned to a stand, refusing defeat. He let out a roar, followed by a swing of the tail, like lightning towards, Link.

Link reacted quickly, but he was still too slow. The blade that tipped the beast's tail cut his side open. Link dropped his sword to the ground.

A river of blood flowed out of Link wound. It burned as if it was a fire.

The Mask Salesman remained silent.

Yaju reached down towards Link. Link could not move.

He will never succeed if he is this weak, the salesman thought. Should I help? Of course not, he can take care of himself, right? Some future enemies will be much more difficult for him. Why should I help him now of all times?

If I move I will rip my wound open farther, Link thought. He jumped out of the hand's reach without thinking. Instead of landing on his feet, he dropped to the ground bleeding an ocean.

I cannot let him lose, the Mask salesman thought. I hate to interfere with his fight, but he simply cannot win this fight.

The salesman grabbed a mask from his backpack. It looked like a plain mask made of diamond. He put it on swiftly.

The salesman threw a diamond that formed in his hand. It landed where it was planned to, in Yaju's open mouth. It exploded the second it came in contact. Knocking him out cold.

The Happy Mask Salesman laughed like the madman he is. "He is surely unconscious, Link! Well done! You should grab the mask!"

Link was drenched in blood. He hated violence but it made sense at the time. He regretted it already.

He went over to retrieve the mask. It was black like charcoal. The edges were golden. On it there was a purple smile. There were whiskers painted in as if it were a cat. It had white lining around the eyes.

"It is called the Mask of Order. It brings the wearer to where they need to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means whatever place your help is needed in, is where you will be brought."

"What?"

"*giggle* Put it on."

Link hesitated at first, but decided to put it on.

The moment he did there was a flash of light.

He could hear the Happy Mask Salesman laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 4

Link awoke in a garden outside of a large castle. It looked familiar.

He removed the mask. He realized that the blood was gone and his wound was healed.

He decided to get up and look around. He soon came across an entrance. Above the entrance there was a large stained glass window. It seemed to resemble a blond haired girl in a pink dress. It also looked familiar, but Link couldn't seem to remember where or when he saw it.

Suddenly the door opened. Link hardly noticed, because he was looking the other direction.

"Link, you're awake! Is everything alright?"

Link turned to look towards the sound. He saw that it was Toad. Toad was a short guy. He wore a mushroom cap at all times. He also wore white pants and a blue vest with golden edges. He was a good friend of Mario. Suddenly, Link realized where he was.

"Yes, I'm fine. How long have I been out for?"

Toad thought for a moment. "About 7 hours. How did you get here?"

Link quickly explained the situation to Toad.

"That's odd. Come on in." Toad led Link into the castle.

There where doors everywhere. Link had only seen the outside of the castle until then.

"Don't make too much noise Link. You might wake Peach."

"Understood."

"Would you like some breakfast, Link?" Toad was standing near the kitchen door.

Link instantly realized how hungry he was. "Yes please."

After Link finished his French toast, he heard a knock on the door. Toad ran towards it clumsily. When he answered, Mario and Peach came in.

Peach was the girl pictured on the stained glass window. But she had heavy amounts of make -up in reality. "I was told of your current problem. So I thought my dear friend Mario could help."

"Glad to see you again Mario. I haven't seen you since we had to fight Tabuu."

"Same here," Mario replied in a calm tone.

"To my understanding, you were brought here because the mask believes your help is needed in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach stated.

"I think so."

"We don't need your help here, Link. All is peaceful. And if something goes wrong, we have Mario to help protect us."

"Well excuse me princess, but due to what I know, my help is needed here."

"I disagree, we are doing…"

Suddenly there was a large crash.


	5. Chapter 5: To the airship!

Chapter 5

The four hurried outside of the room, only to find shards of colored glass scattered across the room. The window was broken.

"My window, my beautiful window," Peach whimpered. "That cost over 2,000 gold coins!"

A bullet-bill came through what was the window, towards the oblivious princess. Mario pushed her out of the way just in time.

More of them came, each pointing towards a different person. Link blocked his with his heavy Shield. It dealt no damage to him. Toad hid behind the door so he was safe. Mario dealt with both His and Peach's without a scratch.

Link tried to put the mask back on but nothing happened, so he took it back of.

Mario began to run to the door. "Link let's hurry outside!"

"Okay," Link replied weakly.

When they reached the door They saw that the bullet-bills came from a large airship. It was almost a big as the castle.

"It's Bowser's airship." Mario was used to this routine.

"How do we get up there?"

"We have a cannon placed outside of the castle. It's over there."

Link did not like the idea. He did not want to be launched from a cannon. "A cannon?"

"Yeah, don't worry its fine. I do it all the time."

They stood near the cannon.

"There is no way I'm getting in there!"

"Do it Link."

"Never!"

"You know you want to."

"No I do not want to!"

"Get in Link!"

"No!"

"Link you are going to get in the cannon, and you're gonna' like it!"

Eventually Link got into the cannon, but he did not like it. The cannon fired. They landed on the deck, Mario on his feet, Link on his face.

"Get up Link"

Link got up. "How do you do that?"

"It comes naturally"

Link wanted to argue, but he thought it would be best if he didn't. "We need to find Bowser."

"First we should disable the cannons."

"Okay, Mario."

They began to explore the airship.


	6. Chapter 6: Airship Search

Chapter 6

The duo began to search for the cannons. They could not seem to find them, but they heard them blasting towards the castle.

"Wait!" Mario halted "Did you notice there are no guards on this ship?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"There's something wrong. We should get off this ship."

"Once we disable the cannons."

"Yeah, but the second we do we get off."

Link nodded his head. "The cannons sounds don't seem to point towards any direction."

"We should split up. If you find something scream 'orange' and meet back up here."

"Okay, good luck."

The two search the ship for what seemed to be hours looking for them. Eventually Link found something and signaled for Mario to come.

The Bullet-Bills were not launched from cannons. Instead they were launched through portals.

Mario was unsure if he was awake. "This is strange."

"I know, is weird."

Mario tried to enter the portal, but it rejected him. He was thrown back.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to get off of this ship."

They returned to the deck to find a way off, but they saw that the airship was pointed towards the castle.

"Bowser is trying to destroy the castle!" Mario turned pale. "And us!"

"We need to stop this ship!"


	7. Chapter 7: The control room

Chapter 7

Link was terrified. "How in the heck are we going to stop this ship?!"

"We have to take out the main source of energy, the power star."

"The what?"

"If we take it out we may be able to stop the ship in time."

"Okay then, where would they keep the power star?"

Mario thought for a moment. "It should be over in that area." Mario vaguely pointed.

"Can you just lead me there?"

"If you'd like."

"Okay let's get moving."

When the two reached the wooden door leading to the control room they realized it was locked from the other side. It had a strong lock.

"How do we get in there, Mario?"

"Like this!" Mario slammed a giant wooden hammer against the door and it broke at contact.

"Where did you get that hammer?"

"I always carry my hammer with me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you never know when it might be useful, like that one time when…"

"Where in the world do you keep that thing?"

"Well Link, that's a story for another time."

The two entered the control room. There where computers everywhere, on the far side of the room stood a large glass tube containing the power star.

Mario pointed to the tube. "All we need to do is break that and take the power star."

"Alright."

Link ran forward to the glass cylinder. He unsheathed his sword and swung it forward. It came close to the glass but before he could destroy it, he felt a hand on his back. Instead of the next thing he saw being shattered glass, it was the celling.

"Are you okay Link?"

Link was getting back on his feet. "What the heck Mario are you…"

Link saw Bowser Jr. behind him trying to choke Mario. "Die Mario, Die!"

"Let him go you little pest!" Link grabbed his sword again. He dashed towards the little reptile with great speed. He swung his sword quickly yet it did not puncture Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. leaped out of the way quickly. Link hardly realized. "How am I a pest?"

Mario was still choking.

"I said let him go!" Link repeated his sword movements.

"Insistent are you?" The young reptile held Mario as a shield. Link's sword halted instantly. "So the swordsman is soft." He threw Mario at Link as a weapon. Link collapsed. "Before I teleported here, my daddy told me to take good care of you, so I will." He opened a one-way portal to his side and grabbed his magic paintbrush that came out from it. "But that certainty does not mean that I can't have some fun with you two."

Even though Mario was severely weakened at this point, he stood up. "I am not going to let the mushroom kingdom fall at the hands of Bowser!"

Link wanted to help Mario but he couldn't. "Mario, you are going to kill yourself!"

Mario remained silent for a few moments. "I'll be fine. I've fought him several times." Mario jumped forward, his hammer in hand.

Bowser Jr. tried to block it with his magic paint brush. It worked. "Ha ha you can't beat me," Bowser Jr. laughed.

Suddenly a blade thrust to Bowser Jr. He fell from the blow but jumped back to a stand. His chest was bleeding. "How did you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Link swung his sword at him. The reptile knew he couldn't block it so he jumped out of the way. He did this only to be hit by Mario's heavy mallet. The little demon lay unconscious on the ground.

"Get the star, Link."

"Okay."

After retrieving the star they returned to the deck of the ship. Powerless, the ship was falling to the flat ground.

"Did you grab the parachutes?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Great."

They jumped off of the airship and used the parachutes. When they reached the ground they heard screaming.

"It was a diversion," Mario said calmly

"Yipee," Link stated sarcastically.

They ran into the large castle. It was pretty beat up now. They followed the path of destruction, until they reached its stopping point. Bowser was there.


End file.
